


Illecebrosus

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Corruption, Demon, Fantasy AU, M/M, Priest, Short, exorcism kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: " ‘Sinful', that’s what resonates in Hakyeon's mind endlessly. 'So damn right' however is what wants to drip from his lips in a broken cadence."
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Kudos: 8
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Illecebrosus

He’s been praying for hours, sweat running down his face, hands trembling clasped around his rosary. His desperate and hushed whispers the only sound reverberating the dark room, the few candles burning not enough to drive the darkness away completely. The small window on the top of the wall barely making any difference. His heart was thrumming in his ears with a mix of fear and repressed desire. 

He shook his head and swallowed trying to push those thoughts deep down, hoping the sacred words he was pronouncing with such fervor would wipe away his sins. It didn’t matter how much he tried to forget that tempting smirk though, the prohibited touch opened a hole in his purity that nothing seemed powerful enough to close. He could feel him coming, watching, prying and waiting to consume his soul. 

A sudden shiver ran through his body and he stopped, opening his eyes wide, frozen in place while an eerie silence settled in. 

“Boo.” The husky voice breathed on his left ear and Hakyeon almost cried feeling his body temperature heat up.

He laughed, the lascivious sound reverberating on the four walls taking pleasure with each small reaction Hakyeon’s body showed, no matter how much he struggled to keep it inside. Not that it mattered, he could read those, he smelled the desires inside. And Hakyeon smelled delicious.

“Go away, demon. I have no business with you.” He forced his voice out not nearly as firm as he wished. 

“Or what? Will you throw your blessed water on me? Mm, good. I do enjoy a little bit of pain, you know? Didn’t take you for the kinky type, Father, but the surprise is welcomed and rather inviting.”

Hakyeon asked the heavens to give him strength to pass that ordeal but the demon in front of him was deadly gorgeous, everything about him made to see through the cracks, break one’s will, make them fall. 

“You keep pushing me away, Father…” He said pouting, running his fingers lazily on the furniture, but his eyes never lost Hakyeon completely “But you’re still so kind, waiting for me already on your knees.”

He turned his body standing in front of the man, smiling. Beautiful smile, beautiful red lips and sweet, sweet deceptive eyes. He looked like an angel and maybe he had been one once, eno tinted by the fire of hell.

“Oh, no, Father, don’t worry. I’m not here to take your soul and sell it to your so called Satan, or whatever you simple minded humans named him. That’s not how things work. We don’t exist to go against your ‘God’.” The demon talked with half mocking tone and a bit of disgust. “We exist between your world and ours as our own creatures and yes, we do have a hierarchy of power and so does other things that wander in that realm. But we don’t have an owner like your poor souls who prefer to tie yourselves to anything that gives illusion of discipline and punishment.”

He flicked a little ball of dirt from his finger, almost bored now and sighed before continuing. Hakyeon wanted to protest but he knew it was useless, he tried that before. Getting the demon to speak about himself they had long talks, some which he opened up about some of his past wounds, his pain, his agony but in the end all he really wanted was to have Hakyeon to sin. 

“I don’t know why you’re telling me all this, Hongbin. It doesn’t really matter, does it?” Hakyeon’s voice sounded determined despite the obvious trembling and something similar to hurt passed through the demon’s face. “You’re sure you’ll win this battle, it’s all you want, anyway. You’ll bend me to your will. I’m just one more of the prizes you’re enjoying the thrilling to play with before making yourself the winner.” Hakyeon had some bitterness in his tone, feeling weak, disgusted at his own fragility. He was just a powerless human being toyed by a powerful creature. What else could he do? 

Hongbin didn’t look pleased with that, but didn’t comment further on his accusations. 

“There’s more to this world than you know, Father. There’s more to me than you think you know.”

“I’m not interested in them, thank you.” Hongbin scoffed, nodding once, pensive for a while, but soon change his stance. The predator smile back and another shock ran down Hakyeon’s spine when the pale hand touched his chin tilting his head up and Hongbin bend forward shortening the distance between their faces, so much Hakyeon could feel his breath on his cheeks. 

“You are right about one thing, though: I do want you, Father.” 

Hongbin was staring with intensity inside Hakyeon’s eyes, locking him in and he barely registered his mouth opening, inviting, and his body leaning in the demon’s direction. When he was too close for comfort, lips almost touching he stopped, eyes going from his mouth and back to his eyes. Beautiful eyes.

“I get that is so much more to you than just this, Hongbin. And I’ll be honest with you too: yes, I’d love to get to know every single thing about it, go further on those moments of talk we already have. I’d love to give in this temptation and let myself lose in all of you and your lies and your truths. I wish you’d talk to me, let me in your secrets, maybe your life. I’ll be damned by it, but, yes, I want to share everything there is about you.”

The demon was mute. He didn’t expect that. Yes, he did know that Hakyeon would break sooner or later. He was aware that it could take years or months, it didn’t matter, in the end he would win, so he always expected a fiery fight or, when the day of his victory finally came, a sweet surrender. But he never expected that and he got even more confused when he saw the priest give him a side smile. 

“Maybe one day you’ll win over my will, Hongbin....” His tone implied that inside his reasoning tended to positive probability. “But today I’m still in power enough of what I want, and I want to keep going on with my mission, helping lost souls to find some light, not to succumb to the darkness.”

Hongbin’s eyes startled in surprise, admiration even. He felt a tug on his pelvis at the same time the one on his heart. That human was so interesting, so peculiar, so… Captivating. That was why Hongbin has been lurking around him for so long. He didn’t want to suck Hakyeon’s soul, devour him, end his existence, he needed that man to himself. He wanted to corrupt him, have him by his side, figure him out, give him all the pleasure he was deprived from, and give him everything he deserved for eternity.

Hongbin could sense his feelings, he could almost read his mind. Hakyeon kept fighting, blaming himself as a sinner when all he wanted was to give in to Hongbin, forget what was deemed upon himself as wrong and enjoy his desires. Hakyeon wanted to be wrecked and forget all the good deeds the holly words he professed every day meant. He wanted to sin and moan words of pleasure, letting them drip from his mouth saying how damn good it felt. Still he stood his ground strong. 

“See you soon, Hongbin.”

The sentence brought him back from his thoughts and he realized too late what was going to happen. Hakyeon had his mouth open, wearing that same sided grin on, but kindness rested on his eyes. Hongbin could hear his heart beating fast, like a teenager in love.

The demon only had time to laugh in defeat, proud, even.

“Praetervolo.” 

The symbols on the floor casted the candle lights getting bright for a couple of seconds before they went out and everything became dark. The only source of light was coming from outside through the small top window in the wall to his right, he couldn’t see much at first but his sight adapted fast and he let out a sigh full of both relief and disappointment, deep inside. 

Hongbin was gone.


End file.
